


Kampf-Flucht

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Egal, was er sah, egal, wie die Gefahr war, egal wie die Situation war, Mathew würde die Flucht wählen. Egal was passiert. Und Alfred? Er würde sich für den Kampf entscheiden. Irgendwie hat das nie ein Problem zwischen Ihnen verursacht.





	Kampf-Flucht

**Author's Note:**

> Notizen des Autors: Ich lerne gerade Deutsch. Es tut mir leid, wenn irgendetwas falsch ist.

Es gibt immer zwei Möglichkeiten, mit einer stressigen Situation umzugehen. Es ist in der menschlichen DNA kodiert, und deshalb auch in die DNA der Nation. Ihr Reaktionssystem. Wie wir mit der Welt um uns herum umgehen. Auch das Kampf Flug Reaktionssystem genannt.

Deshalb steht jeder Mensch vor der Wahl. Sie können das Problem bekämpfen oder Sie können davor fliehen. Einfache.

Egal, was er sah, egal, wie die Gefahr war, egal wie die Situation war, Mathew würde die Flucht wählen. Egal was passiert.

Und Alfred? Er würde sich für den Kampf entscheiden.

Es war einfach, und gewohnheitsmäßig. Es war die Art und Weise, wie Sie immer gewesen waren und, dachten Sie, wie Sie immer sein würden.

Alfred? Immer kämpfen.

Mathew? Immer Flug.

Es war genau so, wie Sie waren.

Für Mathew hat er nicht wirklich daran gedacht, da es in der Sache sogar wirklich eine Wahl gibt. Für ihn war es kein Kampf oder eine fluchtreaktion. Es war nur eine Flug Reaktion. Es gab nicht einmal eine Kampf Option für ihn zur Auswahl.

Daher sein Stammer, als er sich einer Situation stellen musste.

Also spielen Hockey. Er musste nie noch auf dem Eis bleiben. Ja, es könnte gefährlich sein, aber Hockey hat ihn nie in die Enge getrieben. Er hatte immer die Möglichkeit, wegzuskaten, und trotzdem konnte er noch herum Skaten und Spaß haben.

Alfred hingegen, na ja, Mathew wusste auch, dass sein Bruder immer den Kampf wählen würde.

Es machte die Sache immer sehr schwierig, wenn Sie ein Argument hätten.

Alfred wollte sich dem Problem immer stellen, egal wie peinlich oder stressig es war.

Mather hingegen würde immer wieder von Alfred weglaufen wollen, um das Argument zu stoppen.

Als Mathew lief, wollte Alfred aufhören, ihm nachzulaufen, und bald genug würden Sie beide ihre Argumentation im Kampf vergessen, nachdem Alfred Mathew zu Boden angegangen war, um zu versuchen, ihn an einem Ort zu halten.

Aber egal, wie sehr Sie sich zuvor gegenseitig geschrie hatten, ihr Kampf würde immer in einer Kuschel enden, die Arme um einander gewickelt und ein Nickerchen auf dem Boden.

Und das war einfach so, wie es Ihnen gefallen hat.

Denn "Gegensätze anziehen," richtig?


End file.
